Reading Jason and Percy 7 year olds
by 1loveshipper
Summary: Jason and Percy find out they met before. How? By a book that fell on Annabeth's head. Now everybody wants to know whats going on. And who is Nellie girl?
1. Nellie's Notes

Disclaimer I do not own Percy or Jason but I do own Nellie.

Percy pov

Okay to tell you the truth, no one was getting along. On the bright side, no one was arguing. Everything was silent. This irritates me because of the awkwardness, other times I wish it was just that but no. My ADHD just had to kick in; Jason came toward and for a slight moment I think I knew this guy before. "Well, this is not exactly how I thought it would happen", Jason said. I don't know I reply "Yeah! You think they would at least argue." As soon as I said this everything was quiet. Until I heard Annabeth screamed, we both had pale faces then we ran. That's when we got the good news and the bad news and even more bad news. Good news was Annabeth had only hit her head by a book. I couldn't help but think 'don't like them much right now do you.' Then we get to the bad news about the book, it had me and Jason on it. And why would that be bad well, first it has us as _Seven year-olds_ and second it was us I _mean _we don't know each other. Worst Annabeth has that stare which means we're all going to read it.

Jason pov

Yup, not something you see every day. It doesn't seem like Annabeth doesn't want to read the books that just hit her. Then I remembered she is the daughter of Miner-_Athena. _"Okay, I just IM everyone who might need to know about this. Now, Perseus Jackson and Jason Grace, care to explain this!" Annabeth bellowed. Percy, either being a brave man or an idiot- _so I heard_-, decided to respond to her um… confusing statement. "Annabeth, If we knew wouldn't we tell you. Plus I'm guessing this isn't the first time our memories were stolen." "Fine, seaweed brain, I'll take that.

_20 minutes later_

So my guess is that Annabeth got everybody who she knew. Why just knew because she isn't too thrilled with the stroll brothers, Connor and Travis, or Clarisse La Rouse. So here was the list me, Percy, Piper, Leo, Hazel, Frank, Thalia …..

Percy pov

… Travis, Connor, Katie Gardner, Chris Rodriguez, Clarisse La Rue, and of course, the G-man himself, Grover. "Alright, so who wants to read first?" I ask. "Me, duh, seaweed brain. I want to know what's going on." Annabeth remark.

"Jason and Percy" Annabeth read "That's weird it's in Greek and English." (Sorry couldn't put the greek word in here.)

Nellie notes

**Now to the people, who are reading this; please note two things. **"What are you noting about?" "Leo" "Yes, Thalia." "Shut up."**One I am NOT a half-blood,** "Really" the Stroll brother mock.** unfortunately. And two do not by any means put a Greek and Roman together;**"why not?" Hazel asks.** unless they are good friends, which is unlikely. **"so I'm guessing, me and Jason are friends."** My name, if you're that stupid to not look at the chapter, is Nellie **before the Stroll brothers could say anything, Annabeth read **and I don't want to hear 'that's a stupid name.' **Leo laughed "It's like she already knows them!" Connor smirked "Well at …" Annabeth cut him off by reading** Well guess what yours is probably horrible too. **Connor stopped smirking. Leo snickered "See, already knows them."

**This story, if you want to believe it, is absolutely true.** "Ha, yeah right!" coming from none other than Clarisse.** Or I think after the accident, I don't know any more. **"Why?" Me and Jason asked. Annabeth just giggled as she read.** Why? **Now me and Jason were blushing. ** It's because of the stupid two had to -… **"Annabeth what does it say? Who are the stupid two? Is it Jason and Percy?" Annabeth could only answer Piper by reading.** Wait you're not getting anything before the next chapter. **"Awww." "Travis and Connor, be quiet and listen." "yes Katie." ** Now get back on warnings. If you're a half-blood, mostly by the name of Jason and Percy, keep reading **"Umm… Piper?" "Yes, Jason" "Does this answer your question?" "Yeah"** … I mean don't read. **"Make up your mind!" Thalia yelled. "Thalia." "Yeah." "It's a book." "I knew that." ** Gosh I'm getting' idiot-iduce. **"Yeah, you catch it from Perce over here." "Hey!"** Okay if you're really sure about reading this, I can't stop you. **"Why would you want to stop us?"Frank question.** But if you do know these kids **"Kids! We are teens!" "Seaweed brain, right now in the book you are seven." "Right" **or are these kids, I'm sorry for what happen **"why are you sorry?"Jason said confused** and now you must find out. **"Great! We get to hear about Prissy and lightning idiot's life" "Sis, why you got to be so mean?" "Because we're from the war god." "Oh, right"

**Besides who doesn't want to see two seven years-old get into trouble, **"your right it's not like kelp face doesn't get to trouble everyday!"** not including me. Well maybe the Romans & the Greeks **"Yeah"** but other that no one. I guess it all started at Elements Elementary school … **"Well that was the end of the chapter." " can I read, Annabeth?" "Sure Jason." "_**We fell out of a tree**_…"

Please comment!


	2. We fell out of a tree

Jason pov

Chapter two

"We Fell Out of a Tree" I read. "So that's why you're stupid." "Clarisse, it's probably like Percy's books." "Wait, what books?" "Nothing, seaweed brain." (There a poll if you think I should make Reading the Percy Jackson series.)

Percy Jackson "What I thought you were Jason" Travis astonished. "Travis, shut up before I put a shoe in your mouth!" Clarisse snarled. "So this is in Percy point of view." Chris said so his girlfriend wouldn't do anything rash.

**Well just like any normal seven year old kid,** "see Percy, your younger self knows you're a kid." "Connor, shut up before I get Clarisse to put a shoe in_ your_ mouth."** I go to school. But this isn't an ordinary school,** "Percy, why isn't it a normal school?" "Um Leo, I think it will explain plus we both have no memory of this," I said.** not like any school is … I mean you have to learn **"same old kelp head, right Annabeth."** while trapped in a box that's called a class room. **"How is that bad?" Soon everyone was staring at Annabeth. And a Faun/Satyr by the name of Grover said, "Annabeth, These guys have ADHD and you ask how that is bad?" "I somewhat like school more than most people, Grover. And my mom is Athena and you guys stare at _me_." "Alright we get it." ** Why isn't it regular because not only do you have to learn, which already sucks,** "Percy." "Yes" "It doesn't suck." "Of course"** but we have to also "live with the elements and be the element." What next a camp where you have to fight monsters** "ha, ha, ha Percy you just-""Travis, Connor listen to this."** … I just jinxed myself didn't I. **"Correct for the first time Perce."** Okay don't blame me if it's true because I didn't know. **"That's okay Perce. You barely know anything." "Thanks, Thalia." "No problem."

**Anyway I'm climbing this giant tree like 20 elephants on top of each other tall. **"Great description, Percy!" "Um Thanks Leo." ** While sitting on a branch next to a lake, yeah they even have a lake, **"Cool!" "Great now I wish I could remember."** I was thinking of my mother.** "Awww" all the girls cooed. Travis and Connor looked as if they were going to say 'mama's boy' so I kept reading.** I'm not a Mama's boy,** "sure you're not."** well I do love her…She is my mom, but I sure don't like smelly Gabe. **"Yeah, that guy is evil!" "Grover, you never met him." "Umm Perce, the stories we talked about earlier were about you so we read them and now we know." "Oh"** He doesn't deserve my mom; no he shouldn't even be in the present of my mother. **"Your right about that kelp head!" "Thanks Thalia."** All of a sudden there was a **_**snap**_** that brought me out of my thoughts. Standing across the lake was a pretty peacock **"Hold up, isn't a peacock Juno/Hera's animal" "Yeah you're right Jason."** and as soon as it saw me, or at least I think it was me, it ran. **"Yeah all animals do that to Prissy accept horses." "Clarisse!" "I was joking!" **Sometimes I really hate ADHD because I just notice it wasn't the peacock that made the snapping noise, it was the tree branch.** "You are an idiot, Percy." "That poor tree…and Percy, of course." "Thanks G-man, I feel so much better." "Sorry." 

**Soon I was falling, **"Uggg, I hate that! We almost fell on our quest most of the time!" "Beauty Queen is right." ** you wouldn't think I went very far up, **"Dude, how long did you think you were going?" "I don't remember." **and it felt like a boat hit me in the gut. **"Kelp head, are you serious a boat?" "Yeah, Thalia I'm pretty sure I am, even though I have no memories of this." **Until this kid helped me up and I don't mean on the ground. **"So what do you mean?" "Leo, shut up. I think this is where I come in." "Of course this is where you comes in!" ** I meant he pulled me back into THE AIR. **"Yeah, I can fly." "You can FLY!" was yelled by Clarisse, Chris, the Stroll brothers, Annabeth, Percy, and Grover. "Now, I really wish I remembered."** This guy was like a blond superman **"A blond Superman?" "Well at least he did say Aquaman." ** but I guess even superman gets tired 'cause we fell back down toward the lake. **"Thalia, you should know better! Here is where Percy, the Aquaman comes in."** And I got this strange sensation to plunge into the water. **"Yeah, it's called fishy powers!" "Travis and Connor, what did I say?" "Shut up or I'll put a shoe in your mouth."** We both managed to "float" into the frosty water. I open my eyes that I didn't remember closing and gaze at the cleanest water I been in. **"That just sad. The cleanest body of water you been in." "Grover, I live I New York. When is it ever clean?"** Then I started looking for that super kid. 'Where could he be? There isn't much place to hide in the icy water. Someone could probably drown.' This defiantly hit me square in the faces. I didn't check to find out how I was breathing. **"Even if you seven or twelve, you still don't notice."** Or that my clothes were dry. Maybe flying boy gave some powers but then I realize flying boy couldn't have this power. Why? **"It's because he is not the son of Poseidon/Neptune." Everybody excluding Percy and me said. "No duh, but I don't know that! I don't even know what's going on!"** Because I know, fine I found him drowning. **"I was drowning?" "Percy do something!" "Piper, this is a book." "Right."

**So I did what came natural-** "Scream, Prissy." "Clarisse, I'm not a wimp!"** nope, not go out and get a life guard, it would be too late anyway- I thought of a huge bubble around him and it did just that. **"Finally, You did something smart!" Percy pouted then stick out his tongue. **Well, as soon as I did that I tried thinking of the bubble to push him to shore but it sort of pop. **"Yeah, it had only sort of pop."** When the bubbled pop, he gasp and swam toward the surface while I tried to keep up. **

**At the surface we just looked at each other. I don't like tension so I spoke first. "Umm… well I guess you lived flying boy." **"Really seaweed brain flying boy?"** He stared at me as if that was the weirdest sentence he heard. **"Probably was"** Finally he, tried to, asked, "How did… how come…?" "I don't know how I can breathe underwater either but I think you know how you can fly. **"Wow, younger Percy was smart!"** And if it is has to do with science forget the last part, flying boy" **"I take back what I said." **He seems dazed, so I waved my hand to his face "Hey! Super kid, flying boy wake up!" he huffed which was a reason to know he was still alive. **"Yeah that isn't very polite." "Yeah and you are beauty queen?" **"I don't know who you are, but can you tell me why you were falling?" "Tree branch," I explained pointing to the broken branch on the ground. "Any way thanks for **_**trying **_**to save me, flying kid." "Yeah and thanks for saving mine. Oh by the way most people nickname lightning kid and because I don't know you, you can call me that"** "Lightning kid?" "Okay fine. It was more light bulb, but this is close."** "Sure, so what are you going to call me 'cause I don't know if I can trust you either?" "How about kelp face?" **"Great siblings think alike."** He picked the long green string on my face. "Thanks"**

"**So lightning guy, I think this class is done. Who do you have next?" "I have Mr. Fireworks. Weird name huh." "Yeah, I have him too. Maybe we'll find each other names in roll call?" But I guess some things get even stranger. **I closed the book. "That was the end of the chapter. Who wants to read next?" "How about me?" A voice came out of nowhere, a girl voice. When we turned around it was none other than Rachel Dare. "Sure." "Let see, _**A God reads My Mind**___…"


End file.
